Shino Kotsuzan
Shino Kotsuzan is a Special Class Investigator, currently the head of Kotsuzan squad, an altogether much too large group of investigators. Appearance Black-haired with a few premature streaks of gray. Fairly long (mid-back length) kept out of the way as a long ponytail, similar to but not quite the same as a samurai topknot. Face is slightly worn but looks deceptively kindly (deceptively because he’s not at all a fatherly figure in any sense). Only facial hair is a thin mustache, kept well trimmed. Wears his work uniform everywhere he goes, considering it an excellent opportunity to draw investigator-hating ghouls out for a fight. Work uniform consists of pinstripe shirts, usually some dark shade (black, blue, purple) with a tie of varying design (often somewhat eccentric). Shirt is tucked into a pair of either khakis or regular dark pants that are just a little too short for him (better for combat. He doesn’t trip over himself). His quinque are sheathed in a special belt. Over this, he wears a pure white CCG coat that he either needs to take off or, more commonly, is worn over his shoulders like a cape. Other features are generally expected for a Japanese. Personality Lacking in seriousness despite his appearance and position. Carries out his orders and cares for his subordinates to a degree but will not baby them nor shed a tear for their passing, considering it their duty to literally fight with their lives against ghouls. A perfect product of upbringing in a distinguished family and blessed with talent in combat, he has difficulty empathizing with or understanding the plight of the weak, much as a rich man would not understand what it means to go hungry. Amiably arrogant with an odd sense of humor. Has difficulty socializing outside of formal functions or work-related endeavors and will avoid parties and idle conversation like the plague. Otherwise fairly laidback and lenient with rules and regulations so long as his subordinates get the job done at the end of the day. Merciless with ghouls, outright butchering weaker ghouls and only willing to compromise with capturing those that give him a fight worthy of remembering. History Shino is a member of the Kotsuzan family, a distinguished ghoul-hunting family in the same vein as the Otsujis. The Kotsuzans and Otsujis have been in a loose rivalry of sorts since each family was made aware of the other. Other history is generally unimportant for now. Powers and Abilities Adept teacher: Despite his personality, he's surprisingly skilled at recognizing an investigator's strengths and weaknesses and instructing their improvement. Combat: : Strengths: Trained to perfection in swordsmanship as well as strongly proficient in the use of his Quinque in its whip form. Incredible speed and reflexes in both attacking and movement. Skilled, though hardly an expert, in hand to hand combat in the worst case scenario. : Weaknesses: Will be revealed post-training thread Quinque Suidou Name: Suidou Type: Koukaku (wakizashi), Rinkaku (katana) Status: In service Appearance: A typical samurai daisho (two swords: Katana and wakizashi). The wakizashi has no special properties other than being sharp and sturdy. It is his primary weapon for armor piercing, defense, or faster swordplay. The katana is the Rinkaku and acts like a snake sword (think threaded cane from Bloodborne or Ivy from Soul Calibur). The Rinkaku portion is just the connector that binds the Quinque steel segments together and allows it to act like a whip if need be. Strengths: Flexible weapon set with a great deal of versatility. Range of the katana in whip form is quite long (maybe 2-3 meters away from him) Weaknesses: Somewhat ineffective at penetrating armored defenses. Katana can be blocked to disrupt its motion and give a brief window to attack freely while it’s retracting. Use of the wakizashi requires close quarters combat. Mechanics: A button on the bottom of the crossguard, when pressed, initiates the shift from regular sword to snake sword. Pressing it again immediately retracts it, though depending on how much it’s extended, this may take a second or two during which time he’ll be defenseless but for the wakizashi. Threads Relationships Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Kotsuzan Squad